Problem: Vanessa is a gardener. She plants $10$ rows of roses in a garden. Each row has the same number of roses. She plants a total of $70$ roses in the garden. How many roses did Vanessa plant in each row?
Solution: The number of roses that Vanessa planted in each row is the total number of roses that she planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $70\text{ roses} \div 10\text{ rows of roses}$ $70\text{ roses} \div 10\text{ rows of roses} = 7\text{ roses per row}$